


Confetti Cannon

by DaisyFairy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Moriarty likes to make an entrance, Seb has to deal with it, Unconscious John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy
Summary: Just a little ficlet about Jim getting ready for Sherlock’s arrival at the pool.This is very silly.





	Confetti Cannon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts).



> So Chriscalledmesweetie published her fic for the April Miniseries - [Chemistry](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10659549/chapters/23590533), and one of the lines got stuck in my head, then this happened....

Jim looked at John Watson slumped unconscious in the corner of the room and smiled, everything was coming together.

“Seb! Seb! Is everything ready?” he shouted to get the attention of his second in command.

Sebastian appeared in the doorway and walked in casting a brief appraising look at John to check that he wasn't a threat.

“Yes Boss. Everyone is ready. I've got the bomb jacket and earpiece all set for when he wakes up.” He carefully placed the items on the floor and stepped away from them.

“Excellent. Now, for my entrance I thought a confetti cannon, we need it in the next half hour.”

Seb took a deep breath and tried not to flinch as he said, “Really? I don't think you need it Boss. The Westwood makes enough of an impression. You don't want to overdo it.”

Jim narrowed his eyes and said in a dangerous tone “Seb, why don't you want me to have my confetti cannon?”

“You know what happened last time boss. You had confetti in your hair for the whole meeting and..”

Jim smiles at the memory “And Daniels laughed so I had you take him outside and shoot him. That was fun.”

Seb sighs, “He was one of our best snipers, I’ve only just got that new woman trained, we can't afford to lose anyone else.”

Jim frowns “What about a fog machine. I’d look fantastic with a fog machine.”

“Do you know what it's like trying to aim through that stuff Boss? It's a nightmare. Plus we've got Adam with his asthma. It won't sound so dramatic you trying to give your speech while he's up there coughing up a lung.”

John groaned and shifted a little in the corner, both men looked over at him but the drug was still just about keeping him out.

Jim pouted, “Well what can I do?” Suddenly he had a gleam in his eye, “I know, the fireworks fountain.”

Seb held his hands up and stepped back “No no no. We aren't doing that again. Remember Russia? Someone, and I still don’t know whose side they were on, thought it was a gun shot and started shooting. It was a blood bath and you had to start negotiations all over again with a different gang.”

Jim tried his best puppy dog eyes and put on a little boy’s voice to plead “ Please Sebby, please?”

Seb laughed and patted him on the shoulder, then leaned in close to whisper “I’ll tell you what, you make do with just the Westwood, and of course being your own fabulous self, for this. I’ll leave the lads to look after you, and I’ll go out and find a confetti cannon, fog machine AND firework fountain for you to make an entrance when you come to bed tonight.”

“Hmmm.”

“You know I appreciate it when you make an effort, I might even let you..”

John groaned louder and his eyes flickered open.

Jim pulled his gun out and pointed it at John. “Ok, call me when you've got everything and then you can go set it up in our room while I finish up here.”

Seb gave Jim a quick peck on the cheek and then a cheeky salute, even standing to attention and clicking his heels together “Yes Boss.” Then dropping the act said “I’ll get the strawberry lube as well. See you later.” Then with a wink he dashed eagerly out of the door.

Jim nudged John with the toe of his shoe. “Wake up now Johnny boy. Time to get ready for the show.”


End file.
